millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Summon Beast in the Earth/@comment-212.67.156.142-20151107131343
Map 11 - Flame Beast Important Units - 3 Healers, 1 Witch, 1 Strong Tank, 1 Katie, lvl 100 Prince silvers, all CCd, 100% affection, lvl about 50CC50 but in most places 50CC40 should do the job. http://i.imgur.com/yptHTrz.png 1) 50CC50 Katie - UP generation and killing first wave, 50CC40 or less could do the job too. 2) 50CC50 Alissa - 380 attack healer, its important to have strong one 3) 30 Phylis - just some more UP generation and stopping of 1-2 units from the first wave. Make sure to wait few secs before slamming it down otherwise it will be in the range of the Ifrit and you will wipe :P 4) lvl 100 Prince - for quick buff and dueling armors later down the line 5) 50CC50 Dorca - another ~370 attack healer, 50CC40 or even weaker should do the job, but you need at least 270 to heal lancer, anythign less will be a big risk. Its important to plant her asap otherwise one of the goblin mages can kill your prince with his splash :P 6) 50CC45 Calliope - she has to be strong enough to 3-hit red gargoyles with prince buff, so he HAS to be CCd and well upgraded. Its important to sell her in the late game before she dies from fire damage :P 7) 50CC55 Kerry - Duelist with MR against Ifrit. Almost any Lancer should do the job, even not CCd as her hp never got under 50%, and Defence doesnt change anything against Ifrit, but having Low attack (mine 500 + skill = 650) will make their duel last forever. 8) 50CC55 Iris - another strong healer, needed to stop big wave of black goblins - it will be tough so having powerfull healer here is important too. When you have money change Katie for good tank - mine is 50CC50 Bernard, as with 450 armor he already reduce arrow damage to minimum, and have more hp than Leannee, but 50CC50 Leannee should do the job too (if your healer are good enough) At the end I place two any melee fighters behind to snipe goblin-wizards, melee goblins etc. mine are super powerfull but anything could do - even not CCd at ~ lvl 30-40. Its important to use UP generaton on time and use healer skill powers at the end to keep your tank alive - archers deal little damage and wizards walk far enough every attack that they will walk past tank and get killed by unit at slot 3. Archers will die by moving 1 pixel every shot and after a while your tank will kill them - two healers will easily overheal damage archers alone. You can see simmilar opening in the nasu video, but he uses two 50CC50 lancers that I lack, and his strategy require correct timing in placing Lancer in front of the tank and then pulling her back after ~1-2 volley of archers, but after killing one of them etc. If you have 3 powerfull healers and dont have 2 powerfull lancers this one should do the job. Or if you dont want to risk / have troubles with placing and retreating Lancer from the front line.